Murasaki Daisuke
|epithet = }} |devil fruit= }} Murasaki Daisuke, better known by his epithet The Reaper is a relatively new bounty hunter hailing from North Blue. Seen as little more then a rogue vigilante by the World Government, Daisuke has earned a reputation for only hunting those pirates he deems as evil. Starting as only a small time bounty hunter, the World Government have so far restrained themselves from acting against him as his actions still lead to the containment of dangerous pirates. As it currently stands the World Government is unaware that Daisuke is in fact The Reaper, instead believing the two to be separate from each other. Appearance Contrary to his intimidating epithet, Murasaki Daisuke normally retains the appearance of a slim man of average height with dark, short messy hair. His attire usually consists of loosely fitting jackets and pants, giving the air of a relaxed individual. Very few people suspect his true occupation from his happily lazy expression and casual outfit, leading him to easily disappear into crowds and not draw any attention when need be. When collecting a bounty under his Reaper alias, Daisuke will don very thick clothing, wrapping a scarf and mask over his face in order to conceal his identity. The few that have seen him dressed like this were intimidated because of his mysterious and large presence. While his clothing can change often, Daisuke however can always been seen carrying the same dog tags around his neck, despite the names engraved on them not belonging to himself, and a plain gold ring can also be found on his right hand's ring finger despite having no known partner. Personality A calm individual, Daisuke is nonetheless very jovial towards others. Rarely becoming upset or angered, he instead prefers to step back and crack a joke. This trait bridges over during fights, where he will often make comment on the opponents abilities, personality or goals by likening them to amusing situations. This usually has the effect of enraging opponents as they see him as looking down on them rather then just trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately Daisuke is quite short-sighted, rarely planning ahead and acting upon gut instinct. Occasionally working in his favour, more often then not he will find himself falling into a larger mess then he originally intended on doing. Having enough sense to start fighting his target away from crowded areas, this is often rendered a moot point if the battle escalates to being out of control. Having a very ambiguous moral stance, Daisuke believes that only pirates that mean harm deserve his attention and will completely ignore those simply seeking adventure. When it comes down to the actual capture he can become very ruthless, believing the offender to have brought it onto themselves and that any criminal that takes an innocent life has surrendered the rights to their own. This contrasting nature often leads him to suffer internal conflict, as while he doesn't want to be reduced to the criminal's level he cannot find empathy for those with malicious intentions. His opinion on Justice is equally as gray, believing there to be no true Justice and instead seeing everyone to be equals no matter their position in society. This leads him to help out everyone he meets, whether they're pirate, Marine or otherwise. Abilities and Powers Despite only recently starting his career, Daisuke has already proven himself a capable combatant. Having travelled the world as a child, he has shown himself to be experienced in a broad range of fighting styles including the rarely seen Fishman Karate. While hardly a master of any of these fighting styles, Daisuke has managed to combine elements of each into his own personal fighting ability giving him very versatile hand-to-hand skills. Physically stronger and faster then the average man, the largest bounty he's managed to capture so far was a 42,000,000 which was done with little aid from his Devil Fruit, and also earned the World Government's attention. Devil Fruit Having eaten the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Karite, one of the rare Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruits, Daisuke has been granted the ability to transform into a Grim Reaper like entity. Because of the reputation associated with Mythical Zoans, he tries his best to use it out of the public eye as it would incite fear and unwanted attention. Rather then the classical Western depiction of the Grim Reaper, he instead transforms by conjuring hellfire around his body and leaving nothing but a burning skeleton wearing slightly burnt clothing. This doesn't need to be a full body transformation, Daisuke often simply burning away half of his face to intimidate pirates into submission. This Devil Fruit greatly enhances his physical abilities, as only a partial transformation gives him enough strength to lift and then throw a medium sized merchant's boat from the water. While his speed is also increased, Daisuke refrains from moving too fast as he hasn't grown completely accustomed to his new-found physical prowess. His overall durability is also enhanced to the point where direct impacts from a cannon would only cause minor damage, and an outright immunity to fire. *'Spitfire Tornado' (竜巻 (スピットファイア) Supittofaia Tatsumaki – Daisuke gathers a large amount of hellfire around himself, before launching a swirling maelstrom of fire vertically above him. He can also fire horizontally, by instead spinning his scythe and gathering the fire around it, shooting the column in the direction he’s facing. *'Hellfire Armament' (業火武装) Gōka Busō – By concentrating on the hellfire’s form, Daisuke shapes it into conventional weaponry. However using this technique is exhausting to maintain, and the more power put into the technique the shorter the duration. In dire situations, Daisuke can put everything into a single devastating attack. **'Bow' (弓) Yumi – Daisuke shapes the hellfire into the form of a bow, drawing out arrows of fire from the base and launching them at high velocity. Most commonly used mostly to fire several smaller but faster arrows in order to intercept cannonballs, or larger stronger shots to shoot down targets at a distance. *'Crimson Grinder' (紅圧砕機) Kurenai Assaiki – By creating a very dense ball of concentrated hellfire in one hand, Daisuke will then strike the foe with the attack which will launch them several dozen meters away before the ball detonates in a large blast. Weapons Choosing to emphasise his Reaper theme, Daisuke often wields a double-ended scythe into battle and can use it proficiently. Made from steel, he had the hilt and blades painted with a jet black colour, making the weapon appear smooth and whole. Along with its customised appearance, the weapon has the ability to fold its twin blades into the handle to store during travel, often being slung across Daisuke's back when in this state. With great concentration, Daisuke can forge weapons from the hellfire his body generates when transformed. However the duration of the weapon created is short and exhausting for him to maintain, leading him to instead rely on material weapons until he further masters his Devil Fruit. Weapons he has created through this method is a replication of his double-bladed scythe, an arrow and bow along with a broadsword wielded with a single hand. History Childhood Born in the Grand Line, Daisuke grew up in constant travel. His father was a Marine and his mother was a pirate, the two leaving their professions in order to pursue a future together. But because of his mother's old life, they could not stay in any town for longer then a month before having to leave, the locals becoming suspicious of her. Despite this, they grew close together and enjoyed their lives. Throughout his childhood, Daisuke learnt about the world and many of it's secrets, his parents doing their best to shield him from their past. However, his mother's old pirate life eventually caught up to her. At the age of 8 Daisuke and his parents went through Loguetown on their way back to North Blue where his father had a home waiting for them. Daisuke's father left him and his mother alone for a moment to gather supplies, insisting the two explore the town. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when they passed a local bar only for a sailor to stumble out. Revealing himself to be an old crew member from Daisuke's mother's old pirate crew, he spoke of how she had abandoned them to the Marines and since that day they had all wanted revenge on her but could never find the woman. Revealing a pistol, he drunkenly shot into the crowd killing several innocents. Drawing a short knife from behind, Daisuke's mother pushed her son aside and advanced on the lunatic, killing the man quickly. The drunken pirate wasn't alone however, with half a dozen more men leaving the pub. In the ensuing conflict, four of them were killed with multiple lethal knife wounds before the final two managed to strangle Daisuke's mother into submission. Dragging her unconscious body away, Daisuke pleaded with the men to stop hurting his mother only for one of them to suggest they kill the boy too. Before either of the remaining men could do anything though, Daisuke's father had finally returned and immediately beat them to the ground. However, rather then killing them he asked passer bys to hand them to the authorities claiming them to have not killed anybody yet, instead deserving imprisonment. Turning away, he then picked up his wife and led Daisuke to the hospital. That night, his mother passed away. The damage done to her throat by the men's strangling was extreme, and as a former pirate the surgeons were not allowed to operate, instead doing their best to make her final moments comfortable rather then handing her too into the Marines. Shattered at how powerless he had been to save his mother, Daisuke resolved to become stronger and save other innocents from suffering the same fate. He knew his mother had been a pirate, but she had never tried to harm anybody unless harm had been done first. Eventually they returned to North Blue and gave his mother a proper funeral, where he declared to his father his intention of helping rid the world from evil, but in his own way and not the closed-minded way of the Marines. Approving of his son's decision, his father then trained him for the next ten years. Adventures Around the World At the age of 18, Daisuke finally left his North Blue home. His father now a simple farmer, wished him good luck and saw him off at the port. Searching for a way he could make a difference, Daisuke explored the world for several months before it became clear he could barely support himself. Instead of fighting pirates and bandits as he had envisioned, he saw himself being turned away by most and doing menial jobs just to buy his next meal. Between jobs he would visit the local dojo and institutions, briefly learning their ways before moving on quickly. However, his life changed after landing on an uninhabited island. After seeing a plume of smoke rising from the distance, Daisuke had landed on the island's shore to find the bodies of several pirates, all injured and dying. Amongst them lay a map, which detailed some kind of treasure nearby. Purely out of curiosity, Daisuke went to find the treasure as it must of been worth a large quantity if the pirates were fighting over it. Reaching a cave near the island's centre, he found it to be inhabited by a large burly man. Identifying himself as the captain of the crew who he had found on the shore, the man mistook Daisuke as another hopeful treasure hunter. Without waiting for an explanation, he attacks declaring that the treasure is his if he can beat the captain. After a drawn out fight, the pirate captain finally falls leaving Daisuke the victor. Exhausted, he went to look at what the treasure was only to find a strangely detailed fruit inside. Mistaking it as a regular fruit, he quickly downs it from hunger only to gag at the taste. Just as he finishing coughing, he remembered the lore behind Devil Fruits and realised what he had just eaten. From below, the pirate captain regains conciousness in time to see him eat the fruit, laughing at him for wasting a potential 100,000,000 sale. Arguing with the man briefly, Daisuke notices a change within himself, only to realise his hand beginning to burn away. Shouting in horror, he continues to panic shortly before realising that it didn't hurt in the slightest, instead feeling slightly warm. After fully transforming, The Reaper is born. Trivia * Daisuke strongly dislikes the Criminal brand of clothing, calling it tasteless and too flashy. * As a child he once took care of a sick wolf cub he found on his home island, it now acts as a guard dog for his father. * He hates naming techniques as he finds it difficult, and believes each one should have meaning behind them. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:KuroAshi98